Paw Patrol/ Inside Out
it's the first story of 0280Gardenima67, it's the Paw Patrol version of Inside Out from Disney-Pixar, a great movie do not edit this page without my permission please this page is only a summary page, the parties are now available Parts * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 (Credits) Summary Katie was born in Adventure Bay. In the seat of her mind, five personifications of her fundamental emotions - Skye (Joy), Everest (Sadness), Cursey (Fear), Carlita (Disgust) and Marshall (Anger) - come to life and influence her actions via a control console. Growing up, her experiences become memories, stored in colorful orbs, which are sent into long-term memory each night. Her most important "basic memories" (all happy) are housed in a hub: there are five until today; and each of them feeds an aspect of her personality that takes the form of floating islands. Skye acts as the leader of Katie's headquarters, and since she and other emotions do not understand the purpose of Everest, she tries to keep Everest away from the console. At the age of 11, Katie and her parents move to San Francisco for her father's newest job. When they arrive, Katie has bad first experiences: the new house is cramped, old, and smells bad, the moving van with their belongings is misguided, and her father is under the stress of his business but Katie , under the control of Skye, tries to stay in a good mood but when Everest begins to touch the good memories of Katie in Adventure Bay, which makes them sad, Skye tries to protect the memories by isolating Everest and making her move away from the board too. On Katie's first day in her new college, Everest accidentally made Katie cry in front of her class when she introduced herself, which later created a sad, basic memory. Skye, panicked, then tries to get rid of it, but accidentally hits the other basic memories that fall during an argument with Everest who wants to put the sad memory among the others in the hub, disabling the islets of personality that are sucked by the suction tube. Skye, Everest and the 5 essential memories are sucked out of headquarters and transported to labyrinth storage area of long-term memory. The two emotions notice that the islands of Katie's personality are all extinct, despite the moan of Everest, Skye remains positive and tries to return to headquarters by the cable that retains Goofball Island, back home or Katie and her parents have dinner,Marshall, Cursey and Carlita try to keep Katie happy in Skye's absence, which gives disastrous results with her father, Katie leaves in her room by slamming the door, While Skye and Everest try to go up Goofball Island, Everest warns that if they fall they may end up in the Memory Dump or they will be forgotten. back in Katie's bedroom, her father tries to talk to her imitating the monkey, but she does not react and GoofBall Island collapses, But Skye and Everest quickly join the long-term memory entry before they do not fall too, Skye then decide to join Friendship Island while crossing the Labyrinth of memory shelves while Katie falls asleep, the next day the two emotions meet 2 Forgetters: Zuma and Petalia, who sort the memories, sending the oldest in the Memory Dump. Meanwhile Katie communicates with her friend Ryder from Adventure Bay on her laptop, and this one tells her that there is a new girl on the hockey team and they have become friends under Marshall's control , Katie gets angry and turns off her computer ending the conversation with Ryder, which in turn collapses the island of friendship in the Memory Dump under the eyes of Skye. She and Everest return to Hockey Island, when they meet Chase - Katie's older imaginary friend - who suggests to them that instead of returning on foot, they can take the train of thought that will take them to the headquarters whose station is at Imagination Land, but Chase passes them a "shortcut" that turns out to be the place of abstract thoughts, Everest warns Skye, but they still cross it, when two Forgetters arrive and they notice the intruders, they turn on and make them work the machine, Skye, Everest and Chase break down from their limbs, then deconstruct themselves until they become color forms, but they manage to escape, except that the train has already left. Chase takes them to another station, on the other side of Imagination Land, where they find the forest of fries, the city of trophies, a menagerie of animals and the cloudy village, when Chase leads them into a house of cards where she finds her flying vehicle with which she played with Katie and also to take her to the moon, they also meet Katie's imaginary boyfriend, who during this time she makes the selection tests for her to join the San Francisco hockey team, Cursey tries to insert other hockey memorabilia so Hockey Island can walk again but fails, Marshall takes control of the control panel once again and Katie leaves the field and, since Imagination Land, Chase, Everest and Skye see Hockey Island, which in turn falls into the Memory Dump, Skye tells Chase that she needs to go to the train station, but she sees that her vehicle is thrown by Forgetters into the Memory Dump too, Chase is sad, and with the reconford of Everest, she sings "I remember our games", she feels better and all three join the train at the station and get on the train. At headquarters, Cursey, Carlita and Marshall are tired of this life in San Fransisco, Marshall starts researching Katie's ideas and finds an idea of running away, saying that Katie was happier at Adventure Bay with her friends, but Cursey says that it is better to wait until the next day to think about it, which Marshall agrees on this point. Katie falls asleep and in her mind, the train of thought stops, Skye wants to wake her to join the headquarters, and she and her friends go to Dream Production where are produced the dreams of Katie, Skye and Everest intervene in the first dream disguised as a horse, but it degenerates and Chase is brought to the subconscious. The two emotions try to free her and find her in a cage made with balloons on the belly of the clown Jangles, Skye releases Chase and they then attract Jangles to Dream Production, which makes a horrible nightmare awakens Katie, then Chase, Everest and Skye run to the departing train. Meanwhile at headquarters, Marshall, furious at being woken up by Cursey, puts the idea of running away into Katie's mind, she takes a bus that leaves the next day for Adventure Bay, steals the credit card from his mother, so that Honesty Island collapses and causes the derailment of the train of thought. Skye, realizing that Katie is running away, tries to get back to the headquarters by Family Island, which still holds, but when Katie leaves for the bus station, and her parents believe she will go to school, she ignores them, which gives her as the family's island is gradually being degraded in the Memory Dump, Everest tries to make reason heard in Skye, but she tells her it's the only way to get in the headquarters, when she sees a suction tube that brings the memories back to the headquarters , Skye runs towards her avoiding falling because Family Island continues to collapse, arrived at the tube, Skye climbs, followed by Everest, but she touches almost the 5 basic memories, which are colored in blue Skye said that she makes Katie sad and therefore makes the decision to return to the headquarters alone because katie needs her. But the tube breaks and she falls into the Memory Dump with Chase trying to catch her, under the frightened eyes of Everest while Katie continues her way to the bus station. Skye finally falls to the bottom of the Memory Dump and tries to get out, who is joined by Chase dissuades her because they will not come out of this place as she begins to disappear, Skye stops and turns, seeing the sad basic remembrance of Katie on her first day of school. Skye collapses in grief and looks at old memories of Katie when she was younger, saying that she just wanted Katie to be happy and start crying with despair, when she sees a hockey memorabilia she was looking at with Everest on the train, and understands that remembering how happy she was and at one point she was sad, that her parents, the team, and Ryder have comforted it thanks to Everest, what awakened in Skye the true role of Everest: for Katie to be happy, she must also have sadness for Katie to experience true happiness. Skye remembers Chase's vehicle that also fell into the Memory Dump and starts singing the song that turns it on with Chase's help, they find her and try to get out of the Memory Dump, after one last attempt, Chase jumps out of the vehicle and let Skye go out alone, who sees that she is no longer there and sees that she stayed deep in the Memory Dump as she continues to disappear, she asks Skye to bring Katie to the moon in its place, which Skye promises. When Katie's parents come home and call her, they realize that she is not there and her mother calls her on her cell phone, but she does not answer, still under the control of Marshall who has her hang up the phone Family Island continues to collapse while Skye searches for Everest as Katie arrives at the bus station, but she finds it while making sad memories, but when she sees Skye, she starts running but Skye tries to catch her up, as Katie lines up in front of the bus that brings her to Adventure Bay, her mother calls her again, Cursey panics while Carlita asks Marshall to do something, but Katie completely expands her phone, causing another piece of Family Island to collapse, the Three Emotions try to remove the idea of fugue from Katie's mind, but she resists. Skye chases Everest to Imagination Land, Everest is perched on a cloud and cries that she always misses everything, but Skye tries to tell her that she needs to bring her back to headquarters. But she sees Katie's imaginary boyfriend, while Marshall is still trying to get the idea off but she gets stuck, when the controls darken so Katie starts getting on the bus. Carlita tells Cursey that he needs to scare her, which will probably change her mind, but the commands do not respond anymore, Cursey replies that they no longer have access to Katie's feelings. in Imagination Land, Skye runs to the boyfriend by multiplying her into several numbers, then she will push Everest's cloud to headquarters, with Katie's imaginary boyfriends, she jumps into the Family Island trampoline and catches up with Everest and is back to the HQ, but on the wrong side of the window. Carlita has an idea to get them in, she insults Marshall so he gets angry, so he can break the glass, allowing Skye and Everest to be back. the 3 emotions implore Skye to arrange everything, but to everyone's surprise, Skye gives control to Everest, who manages to remove the idea of running away, Katie gets out of the bus and rushes home, at home, she sees back her parents who worried, they had called everyone, rushed to Katie asking where she had gone, Skye then gives Everest the 5 base memories to make them sad, then regains control and Katie reveals her real feelings to her parents, who are starting to cry and her life in Adventure Bay is so lacking to her, that she had pretended to be happy so that her parents would not be worried if she would stop being their "happy girl".Katie's parents reveal to her that their old life in Adventure Bay also misses them and share her sadness, then take her in their arms. Skye and Everest press the button together, making tears of joy to Katie, who later created a new base memory, of yellow and blue color, which makes a new Family Island bigger than the old one, reflecting her new personality in San Francisco. several months later, Katie grew up, and now she has other islands of personalities, Marshall comments that Friendship Island has also grown with the "friendly argument" section, it's a basic memory combining both Skye and Marshall. While finally, Everest is now considered equal with other emotions, and Skye still remembers Chase's sacrifice, as things get back to normal and Katie, who is 12 years old, is able to adapt well with her new life in San Fransisco. Now, the five emotions also have a much larger and more complete console, with which they can act at the same time to better help Katie. Carlita notices a new button saying "puberty", but Skye says it does not look important at the moment. Meanwhile, Katie and her parents who have come to watch a hockey match that their daughter is going to make on her way to the rink, she accidentally jostles a boy (Danny), and we see in his brain his emotions that panic with an alarm. shouting "GIRL", which will surely be her Boyfriend later, the story over while Katie plays the Hockey game. the credits of the story show scenes where we see the emotions of different characters, like the teacher of the class of Katie (Farmer Yumi), the employee of the pizzeria, Ryder, the cool girl (Ace Sorensen), Jangles the clown, the bus driver (Mayor Humdinger), a Seagull and Cali. characters * Katie as Riley Andersen * Mayor Goodway as Riley's Mother * Cap'n Turbot as Riley's Father * Skye as Joy * Everest as Sadness * Carlita as Disgust * Cursey as Fear * Marshall as Anger * Chase as Bing Bong * Ryder as Meg * Petalia as a Forgetter of Memory Paula * Zuma as a Forgetter of Memory Bobby * Rubble as Mind Worker of the house in cards * Rocky as the second Mind Worker of the house in cards * Jangles as himself * Dirge and Toby as the Minds workers of the abstract thought * Santolio as the Gardian of the subconscious Dave * Shira as the Gardian of the Subconscious Frank * Farmer Yumi as the teacher of Riley's class * Daring Danny X as Jordan at the end of the story * Carlos as the imaginary boyfriend * Rainbow Unicorn as herself * Tundra as the director of Dreams Productions * Fletcher as a Mind Worker from Imagination Land * Smoky as a Mind Worker of the Train of thought * and other pups for the emotions of the other characters Songs * I remember our games ( from Chase when her rocket-truck falls in the Memory Dump, in production) * second song, coming soon Trivia and difference between this story and the real movie * for the story it was better that I put San Francisco instead of Foggy Bottom, because I think it's too close to Adventure Bay * For the role of Bing Bong, I hesitated between Chase and Petalia, I finally opted for Chase, even if Bing Bong disappears in the Memory Dump, I wanted him to be the imaginary friend of Katie * in the story, instead of the TripleDent Gum Music, I would put the music of Pup Pup Boogie, so that the story stays in the world of Paw Patrol * For Joy's character, I put Skye because I think she looks like him, even though I said that my character Petalia was optimistic Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Summaries Category:Summary Pages Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Movies based off Disney movies Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts Category:Story in Parts Category:Stories by 0280Gardenimia67